Gohan's last bid
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Goten is the only thing that Gohan has left.  How is he going to react they are both kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won nothing, not even the two computers I am using to write this story. I'm not even sure I own the paper that I wrote it on. I don't own Dragonball Z as much as I would love to. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Gohan groaned softly and threw his arm out to hit the snooze button. With silence in reign once more, he dropped his arm to the bed and yawned sleepily. He pushed the covers off his powerful body and rose slowly to his feet. Knowing his brother was still asleep, he padded barefoot to the bathroom.

Gohan paused for a long moment and stared into his reflection. His spiky black hair was a mess from sleep, his black eyes wary and tired. He closed the door and stood looking quietly at his naked body, running one tanned hand along the jagged white scar that started at his ribs and ran diagonally down his stomach to stop at his right thigh.

With a quiet shake of his head, he turned away from the door and climbed into the shower.

"Thank-you Bulma-chan" he murmured under his breath. He turned on the water and quickly clamed his body in preparation for the long day.

Twenty minutes later

Gohan tiptoed down the stars, hoping Goten was still asleep and headed for the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and silently looked around, from the long table in the corner where the meals were once held, to the frying pan hanging on the wall by the stove. So many memories left behind with their deaths. Too much to deal with on such an important day.

Gohan shoved thoughts of his deceased parents out of his head and quickly set to work frying bacon, scrambling eggs and toasting bread. While he cooked, Gohan only allowed himself to think about the best way to get Goten to school. It was the third private school Goten had been enrolled in since his mother's death over a year ago. But Goten had promised he would behave at this school, as long as he was allowed to go to Trunks' after school.

Gohan chuckled remembering his brother's pleas and Trunks' big blue puppy dog eyes long after Gohan had agreed.

"Gohan!" yelled two voices.

Gohan turned from the stove and watched the two little boys barrel into the room. His own little brother had black hair that spiked out in every direction and wide, innocent black eyes. The other boy had soft lavender hair that was cut very close to his head in a crew cut. His big blue eyes danced mischievously.

"Goten, Trunks" Gohan said frowning slightly.

The two boys lowered their heads in mock remorse and they stared down at their feet giving Gohan a reason to glance at their clothes. Both boys wore deep navy blue uniforms and jet-black shoes.

"Trunks, why are you here? Don't you have to go to school?"

"Yeah." Trunks grinned. "Mom said you were going to take me and Goten since we go to the same school."

Gohan rolled his eyes then jerked his head toward the table. Both boys ran over and tired to sit as straight as possible but soon engaged in a thumb war.

"Boys" Gohan growled. Instantly the two boys pulled their hands to themselves and tried to look innocent. Gohan struggled to look stern but soon he laughed as he placed the full plates on the table in front of them.

"Brats" he teased.

He ruffled their hair and moved away to quietly eat his own food. He watched out the window and frowned slightly wondering how he was going to get the two boys to school without showing off their power…too much.

Gohan grinned slightly and glanced sideways over at the boys.

"Trunks, Goten, how high can you two fly?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Goten were grinning slightly as they powered up to Super Saiyan form. Gohan watched the two boys with a slight smile struggling not to laugh; the two were very excited at the chance to fly toward their school.

"You two have to stay close to me," Gohan said. "We will stop before we reach your school and you will run as fast as you can keep away from everyone else. Stay in Super Saiyan form until we reach the place we are to land. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah Gohan" the two said.

Gohan frowned slightly then took to the air hearing the other twos yelps of surprise. They tensed and moved to jump into the air with Gohan but Gohan shook his head to stop them a moment. He moved his head around, feeling a faint power signal coming from the forest away from their cabin home. He landed lightly on the ground and stared at the two boys. They were watching him silently. Gohan shook his head and motioned for the two boys to come to him. Trunks and Goten relaxed out of Super Saiyan form and walked forward.

"Let's go a faster way," Gohan said. He held out one of his arms to hold onto both boys and placed two fingers to his forehead.

Two seconds later, all three of them were standing in a classroom with a small girl watching them.

"Trunks, Goten, hey" the girl jumped up and ran over to hug her friends.

"Hey Marron" the boys allowed her to hug them.

"You boys take care," Gohan said. "Do not get into trouble. I will see you after work. Goten, don't leave Capsule Corp until I come and get you. Got it?"

Goten nodded and he, Trunks and Marron ran out of the classroom to go examine the school. Gohan silently shook his head then focused on Yamcha power signal and disappeared, reappearing seconds later in front of the construction site where he worked.

Yamcha jumped slightly when he saw Gohan appear and he grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Gohan" he said.

Gohan grunted and walked into the building and nodded toward the receptionist before he headed off to work.

AN: Well that is the end of this chapter. So please review and while you are at it please go read the stories by Duo Maxwell and please join us in the fight against this dear little pest. Thank you very much. DUO MAXWELL IS FFNETS GOD is the easiest way to find the pest at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan's last bid Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gohan (aren't ya'll happy) I don't own dragon ball z or anything else for that matter except for my stuffed fawn, Spots. (Watches as aunt's pit bull runs off with Spots.) Okay I don't own that either now. Fine now with the story. Read and Review.

Gohan walked quickly through the cream-colored hallway wondering again, why the walls were cream colored. He walked briskly to the lockers and paused in front of the silvery floor length lockers. Quickly he placed in the combination and opened the locker. A deck of cards fell out of the locker and landed in his hands. Gohan stared at the box for a long moment, fascinated by the blonde mermaid whose fins were flipped playfully. Bright green eyes focused on Gohan's face almost calling to him. Quickly Gohan shoved the deck into his pocket. He grabbed his earplugs and slammed the door of the locker.

Without a word to his co-workers, he walked quickly toward the cream hallway once more and headed out a far door toward his work area. He paused for a moment and carefully put the earplugs in his overly sensitive ears then stepped through the door.

Machines were going off in every direction but Gohan couldn't hear a sound. He didn't bother looking around haven seen the tall blocks of bricks and the long rods of steel that lay around waiting to be molded and built up to make the strange house that they had been hired to build. Gohan shrugged and moved to pick up five steel rods and slowly he carried them across the yard to the pile. He smiled slightly and raised one hand in a wave to a young black haired male. The other male grinned and waved back. He pointed quickly at his watch and Gohan nodded. The other male nodded back and returned to moving the large blocks of bricks.

Gohan walked away from his friend and walked quickly back over to his work place and started lifting the heavy bars of steel, still lifting five at a time and walking back over to where his friend stood. The male smirked and mouthed 'can't get enough of me huh?'

'Funny' Gohan mouthed back. He carefully dropped the steel rods and waved to his friend before he wandered back to his work place.

Hours passed as Gohan moved load after load of steel rods to where his friend stood. All too soon, he ran out of steel rods at his first work place and had to go to another one to continue his work. He walked quickly across the yard toward his next work place cursing slightly as he saw a familiar spiky black haired warrior he really didn't want to deal with. He tried to move away but he saw his boss motion to the place Gohan was headed to. His boss seemed so pleased that Gohan was headed to the right place without being told that Gohan swallowed his pride and walked toward the work place. He walked over carefully dodging Yamcha and started picking up steel rods.

Gohan jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. He dropped the steel rods, swerved around, and stared silently into Yamcha's black eyes.

"We need to talk."

Gohan stared at Yamcha's mouth and was surprised to see that Yamcha was using words. Gohan looked away and struggled to keep from laughing. When he was able to compose himself, Gohan turned back toward Yamcha and mouthed back. 'I can't hear you. All you need to do is mouth the words. And up yours.'

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. 'What time is your lunch?'

'In one hour' Gohan mouthed flipping Yamcha the bird.

'We need to talk.'

Gohan shook his head. 'I need to work and you, I don't know what you need to do, but you need to go away.' Gohan flipped Yamcha the bird again and leaned down to pick up the steel rods.

'Move.'

Yamcha stood silently in Gohan's way and glared silently. 'Are you going to talk to me?'

'Move. I'm working.'

Yamcha continued to stand in Gohan's way so he raised one hand threateningly. Yamcha looked from Gohan's raised hand to his blank face with a look of disgust. He said nothing as he glared at the younger warrior. Gohan glared but nodded slightly before stepping past the scar faced warrior and continued working. He walked quickly through the site and dropped the steel rods down without looking at the second brick worker. He turned and walked back pleased to see that Yamcha was nowhere in sight.

He moved quickly and got two more loads moved before steam started shooting from the house they were working with. Gohan tensed and swerved to face the house, ready to protect his co-workers if need be, but he relaxed as the white smoke billowed out followed by a loud blast that made everyone but Gohan jump.

Gohan placed the rods back down on the ground and glared hatefully as Yamcha came walking quickly toward him. Gohan glanced sideways and grinned as he saw his friend walking quickly toward him. Gohan waved the boy to come over just as Yamcha stopped in front of him.

Gohan glared silently over at Yamcha for a long moment before he reached up and carefully removed his earplugs, just in time for the horn to blast again. Gohan grabbed his ears flinching in pain.

"Gohan" Yamcha said. "We need to talk."

"Go to hell."

"You have to talk to me."

Gohan lifted his head and glared hatefully into Yamcha's face. His black eyes flickered to blue-green and his hair flashed blonde before he growled, "Why do I have to talk to you?"

Yamcha backed up a step from the venom in Gohan's voice. He looked slightly nervous.

"Why should I talk to you?" Gohan demanded. "Because of you my parents are dead. Because of you I have to raise my baby brother. Because of you Goten screams in the middle of the night. Because of you my little brother has never had a mother or a father. So don't tell me I have to talk to you Yamcha."

Gohan glared daggers at the warrior who stepped back away from him with fear in his dark eyes. Gohan stood there trying to keep from screaming out his and his brother's pain to the heavens. He felt his friend step up beside him and felt an arm go around his shoulders. Gohan tensed up under the arm and tried to keep his face emotionless. Yamcha stared silently at him for a long moment then opened his mouth to speak.

"Gohan, Yamcha, Bones, it is time for lunch." Yamcha swerved around to face their boss as the tall, lanky man walked over to them. His pale face became filled with worry as his pinkish eyes moved from one worker to the next. His white hair was pulled back into a long ponytail so the slight breeze didn't mess with it.

"What is going on here?"

"We were just talking boss" Yamcha said softly.

Gohan lowered his head and struggled to keep from flinching. "Sorry boss, I let my anger get the best of me."

The boss nodded slightly as he watched the young warrior. "Maybe you should go home now Gohan."

Gohan nodded slightly but said nothing as he and his friend walked back to the main building.

"Thanks Bones" Gohan said when they got halfway to the building.

Bones grinned slightly over at his friend before teasing him. "Well I couldn't just let my favorite humanoid get himself in trouble could I? Then I wouldn't have anyone to mess with at lunch."

Gohan ducked out from under Bones' arm and gave him a strange look. Bones glanced over at his best friend and burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidded Gohan."

Gohan continued to eye his best friend for a long moment and he took a careful step sideways. Bones laughed all the harder then ducked through the door into the building. Gohan just barely stopped in time to not run into the wall. Bones grinned over his shoulder at him and waited patiently.

"Might as well eat lunch with me before you leave."

Gohan grinned half-heartedly over at his friend and struggled for sarcasm. "Maybe not, I don't want to have to worry about you jumping me while I eat."

Bones busted out laughing again and playfully punched his friend on the arm. "You worry; I'm the one who has to worry about something. It is always the shy, quiet ones you have to worry about."

Gohan smiled slightly and continued to walk with his friend. The two collapsed in a corner table away from the other workers. Without another word, they started to eat their lunch.

AN: Thank you for reading, see that little button at the bottom. Don't push it; you never know what might happen. Don't push that button. Don't do it now.

Review. The next chapter has its slight plan for action.

Oh and friends, go read the "stories" of Duo Maxwell. Once you take a look, you'll know why it is quotation marks. Please report the nonsense this little pest is forcing on us. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan's last bid Chapter 3

Gohan and Bones sat calmly eating their lunch pretending to be deathly afraid of each other. Bones would reach out with his fingertip toward Gohan's arm and Gohan would eyeball Bones and lean away. They both laughed softly as they played and ate.

"You coming over today?"

Gohan glanced over at his friend seeing the hopeful look that was far from playful. He nodded slightly. "When Goten and Trunks get home from school, I'll come by and spend some time with you before I drag him back home."

Bones smiled slightly then returned to his sandwich with his head down. "Thanks."

Gohan could barely hear the murmured word but he didn't ask his friend to repeat it. He knew what he had said. Gohan watched the older Saiyan for a long moment before he continued to quietly munch on his own sandwich. He knew they were both trying to keep from the moment when work would start again and Gohan would have to leave.

"How come you do it, Gohan?"

Gohan glanced towards Bones and frowned slightly. "How come I do what?"

Bones moved his head slightly toward Gohan and frowned slightly. "How come you spend time with me?"

Gohan frowned slightly and looked away from his friend for a long moment before responding. "It is just something I do, to help your life on this planet be a little easier. Besides, most often we sit and talk about our heritage, nobody but Vegeta seems to care if any of us learns about a past they think we should ignore. I remember one time when Krillen asked me why I spent so much time with Vegeta, he said I should spend time with the humans, said I was more human than Saiyan."

Bones nodded slightly. "Dad cares about a race he knows no longer exists except in us and in remote areas where other Saiyans somehow survived." He looked down at his sandwich for a long moment in silence before he spoke once more. "I guess it just matters where you live, who your family is, when I was on Frieza's ship, they expected me to be a Saiyan, to be as ruthless as the warriors that had so proudly fought before me. But here on Earth, they want me to be Kenisa, as sweet and gentle as a newborn kitten. But the two worlds don't mix well, why the hell Frieza chose my mother to mate with Dad is beyond me."

Gohan nodded slightly then flinched in pain, reaching up to cover his ears when the bell went off again. Bones mimicked the movements, cradling his sensitive ears and glanced sideways over at Gohan with a slightly sad look. Gohan glanced over as well and they both blanked their faces trying to remind themselves to act like the Saiyans they wanted to be treated like. They rose to their feet and quickly shook hands with each other. Bones nodded his head and placed the earplugs back in before heading back to work. Gohan nodded back and headed out the door to the world outside of work.

Silently he started walking down the street aimlessly focusing on his footsteps and listening to the sounds all around him. Children screamed out their excitement causing him to flinch, footsteps of all kinds abounded around him and he wondered what it must sound like underground listening to the noise.

Gohan paused, staring down at his feet. He had that thought many years ago but it had passed and he had not thought of it again until just now. He wondered again what it must sound like to listen to the street from underneath it. He lifted his head and stared in surprise as he realized where he had stopped. _The Lucky Bid_, Gohan knew this place all too well. It was a gambling joint where races from around the universe came to gamble and bother the humans. Most couldn't see it, only those other than the humans. Most of the gamblers had servants who they sent out to run and do their bidding, by capturing humans mostly. Gohan knew. He had been one of those runners.

Gohan jerked away, angry, from the store and stalked away to a small bookstore at the edge of town. He rested his head against the cool wall for a long moment before he pulled away and disappeared.

An instant later he reappeared behind Capsule Corp. He could feel Vegeta's power level inches from him but he could sense Bulma's just as close. He could sense what they were about to do and he grinned slightly as he levitated. He flew up to the balcony and walked in with his head down.

"Vegeta."

"Fk."

"Brat."

"Wait downstairs!"

Gohan left though the balcony again and struggled to keep from laughing. He landed lightly on the ground and frowned slightly. The weird feeling that he had felt at his house was here too. He glanced around trying to find the source of the feeling but it seemed to come from everywhere at once. He frowned trying to remember when he felt this weird feeling before.

"Brat."

Gohan swerved around and stared at Vegeta who stood silently watching him from the door way. Gohan grinned crookedly and glanced down at Vegeta's jet-black boxers. "Aren't Trunks and Goten coming home soon?"

"No. They are going to your house today."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly and he swerved around and took to the sky. 'Fk. The kids are going straight into that….'

Gohan's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered where he had first felt the weird feeling. It had almost oozed off of Frieza's ship. With the source of the smell discovered, Gohan moved all the faster to defend his brother and friend.

He blasted hard toward his house cursing himself for staying so far away from civilization. He powered up to Super Saiyan and blasted all the harder. He couldn't feel Trunks or Goten's power levels near the house but he couldn't feel them anywhere else either. He quickly connected with Bones' mind and spoke quickly.

'Bones can you feel the boys?'

'What do you mean?'

'Can you feel their power levels?'

Gohan really began to panic as the silence on Bones' side grew longer.

'No, I can't feel their energies anywhere.'

Gohan shivered slightly as he forced himself to go even faster. 'I'm going to look at the house. You get in touch with Vegeta and see if you guys can't find them.'

'Alright.'

Gohan disconnected the thoughts from his friends and lightly landed on the ground in front of his house. He couldn't feel his brother or Trunks but the weird feeling was pressing down on Gohan and causing his breathing to become forced. He couldn't feel any real power levels around him as he landed lightly on the ground. He felt weak as he stood on the ground staring all around his self. His eyes began to flutter as he swayed back and forth. His mouth slowly opened and a vacant look went over his face. He could feel every muscle in his body relaxing. He could barely hear the soft sounds of footsteps behind him. He couldn't move to turn around and challenge the newcomers, not even as he felt fingers running up his spine.

He felt a weak body slide itself against his spine. He felt something hard press against the small of his back. Gohan just stood there unable to move as the creature behind him continued to run its fingers up his spine. "Lord Frieza is defiantly going to have fun with you little prince. He has heard so much about you." The fingers that had been running up Gohan's spine moved out from under Gohan's shirt and slid around to play with Gohan's front. "Defiantly a lot of fun."

Gohan shivered viscously and tried to move to protect his body parts and to move away from the creature behind him. But the weird feeling was still pressing him down, making his movements sluggish. The creature behind him snickered softly and drew Gohan back against him once more. "Aww little prince, you can't get away from this that easy."

Gohan felt something go around his throat. He flinched as it tightened around him but the pain forced his mind to focus. Without a thought, he swerved around and killed the small creature behind him.

"Goten, Trunks" he whispered against the tightening in his throat. "Where are you two?"

"Oh you mean these two?"

Gohan turned toward the cold voice and stared into the green face of Zarbon. Zarbon watched Gohan for a long moment with his calm golden eyes. In his right hand he held Goten up by the collar, in his left he held up Trunks. Before Gohan could open up his mouth to plead, he felt the world around him go black.

AN: So what do you think?

The little pest mentioned in the former chapters is now gone from


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, now we have finally returned to poor little Gohan. After him and Trunks and Goten get kidnapped from Earth, where are they taken and why. Well read and find out.

Disclaimer: _ Looks around for the business men with cattle prods. Shivers _I own nothing. _Eyes bug out as the men walk out and point their cattle prods at her. _ READ!!!!!!!! _Runs away._

Gohan's last bid Chapter 4

Gohan stirred slowly from his forced sleep and clamped his eyes tightly against the bright light against his lids. He made a soft sound deep in his throat and heard a board voice call, "Finally, he is waking."

Gohan stilled his movements and listened to the soft pitter patter of the feet around him. Suddenly the feet stopped and Gohan tensed slightly afraid of what would happen next. He heard the sound of air being forced forward and suddenly a thick object slammed hard into his stomach throwing him back against a wall. Gohan instantly curled his legs closer to his body and whimpered softly as he opened his black eyes. A tall purple alien was glaring over at Gohan from where the young Saiyan was just lying. The purple moved closer toward Gohan and moved his leg back to kick the boy again. Gohan drew his legs closer to his body and covered his face with his arms.

The purple alien burst out laughing and turned away from the frightened Saiyan. "He's awake."

Gohan slightly lowered his arm and watched the purple alien walk away from him. The group of six that was watching Gohan laughed loudly but instantly went quiet when Zarbon came walking back into the room.

"Hey boss" the purple alien whispered. "The boy is awake."

"I can see that" Zarbon said silkily.

The purple alien instantly backed away as the green alien moved closer to the young Saiyan. Gohan lifted his head and watched Zarbon hatefully. The old memories of the time facing Zarbon on Namek began to resurface making Gohan growl slightly.

"Where are my brothers, pretty boy?"

Zarbon laughed at the nickname and knelt beside Gohan's head. He reached down and placed one hand inches from Gohan's head. He leaned closer allowing his dark green braid to rub across Gohan's forehead as the baubles in his ears on and the crescent moon on his forehead swung slightly.

"All I have to do is push down and I could break you little skull in monkey. So I suggest you keep your temper close to you."

Gohan frowned slightly but didn't answer as he watched and waited.

Zarbon smiled, obviously pleased with the Saiyan's cooperation and continued "The boys are just fine. They are resting peacefully down in their own room. Lord Frieza wants to see you and then he will decide what to do with your 'brothers'."

Gohan shivered slightly, he had not thought of Frieza since they had narrowly escaped him on Namek. Gohan had thought the Icejin was dead but he shivered slightly as the very thought of Frieza terrified him more than he wanted to admit. He slowly placed his hand on the ground and forced himself into sitting position. He could barely feel his own power but the same weird sense from his house was wrapped around him like a blanket. He was shivering slightly as he tried to draw his ki to his body so he could get warm. He was shocked when his power was blocked and he continued to shiver from the cold. He glanced down quickly and saw he was still dressed in his earth clothes. He drew his knees up to his body and placed his hands on his knees slowly getting to his feet. Finally he stood silently shivering glaring down at the floor and ignoring the others as they laughed and teased him about his powerful body.

"Oh my" a voice called. "Baby boy is defiantly built."

"No wonder the master wants him" another voice answered.

There was more laughter from the group of seven as they watched from the corner. Zarbon turned his sharp golden eyes on them and they quickly returned to their card game.

"Come with me, baby boy."

The group really roared with laughter at Gohan's new nickname. Gohan glared slightly over at them then quietly fell into step behind Zarbon who walked quickly and purposely. He didn't speak as he walked quickly through the hallway ignoring everyone as the multitude of aliens instantly moved out of the way of the powerful green alien.

"Hurry up baby boy. We mustn't keep the master waiting."

"Oh no, we mustn't do that" Gohan said sarcastically.

Zarbon swerved around and glared at the tall young Saiyan. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He stepped closer to the boy and frowned darkly.

"Little one" He growled. "You may be attractive in many ways, and without that ki-controller around your neck you may be very strong. But make no mistake; Lord Frieza will kill you in an instant just to have the pleaser of watching you die. So hold your tongue little Saiyan, unless you want to die in front of your little brothers before they join you in death."

Gohan clamped his jaw together and lowered his head struggling to stop the shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. He could see Zarbon turning away from him before he spoke.

"I would do anything to protect my brothers."

Zarbon turned to face the younger warrior once more. His golden eyes slowly moved up and down the boy's form and he lightly licked his lips as he thought of ways to make the boy keep his promise.

"It will be best not to tell Lord Frieza that bit of information."

Gohan shyly nodded and lowered his head more, following Zarbon by staring down at Zarbon's feet and walking slowly. He was afraid of what happen to Trunks and Goten and fear for his self began to rise as well; he had told Frieza's right hand man that he would do anything to protect his friends. Gohan shivered and breathed through his nose, breathing in the scent of Zarbon's interest and the shivering grew.

AN: Sorry it took so very long. Thank-you for your patience. Sorry for the shortness. The other stories are being updated as well. Yeah!


End file.
